What is it with this boy?
by BriBriVR
Summary: It's the beginning of the new school year, and Ally Dawson isn't enjoying it as much as she thought she would. They don't know her, but yet they hate her. Her only friend was Trish, but then she (Ally) meets a popular blonde at their school. Are they friends, or enemies? Better than it sounds. Plz give it a try, and tell me what you think. Ally's POV. My 2nd story. (Auslly)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story idea I'm trying out. **

**Please read it and tell me what you think. :)**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's POV:**

Another day walking through the halls of Marino High. It's the first day of school, and boy am I happy to be back! I've always loved school, and I always had the best grades in my classes, which is probably why no one likes me. My only friend here is Trish.

I walk through the halls with a big smile on my face, earning dirty looks from the other kids. They all look half asleep and very unhappy to be here. I don't get it. Learning is fun, but everyone seems to hate it – except for me, of course.

As I walk by, one kid throws a crumpled up piece of paper at me and mumbles "loser." His friends all laugh. I turn around and shoot him and his friends a mean look before continuing to walk.

I used to be able to just ignore all of the mean looks and names, but ever since that blown audition for the music school that's in New York, people laughing at me has been my worse fear. I take a deep breathe and continue on my way to room 203.

My first class is Biology, which is probably going to be my least favorite this year, only because of the whole dissecting thing. Ugh.

I'm the first one here, as usual. I take me seat at the front of the class, next to the window. I know I'll probably get some spit balls to the neck, but I like to be at the very front where I can hear the teacher best. I'm willing to take a few spit balls for that.

After a while, a bleach-blonde boy walks in. I'm pretty sure he's one of the boys that was laughing at me. He chuckles under his breathe when he sees me. I look down at my desk, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. I can see him staring out of the corner of my eye. What's his problem? He must be daydreaming.

"Hello?" I say.

He snaps out of his daydream and looks down at me,

"Oh, uh, Hi," he says as he sits down at the desk next to me. For a moment I sit there staring at him in disbelief that he would choose to sit next to me when he could have sat anywhere else. Then I realize that he probably just wants to copy off of my work. I look back down at my desk, feeling embarrassed that I had been staring at him. Then I feel a finger tap my shoulder,

"I'm Austin by the way,"

I turn to look at him and see that he's staring right at me.

"Nice t-to meet you, Austin. I-I'm Ally," I stutter.

He smiles and goes back to staring into space as I turn to look out the window. This is awkward.

I can't wait until Trish finally arrives. It's really uncomfortable sitting alone in a classroom with a boy I don't really know. Knowing Trish, though, she'll probably be the last one here. She's always late.

A couple minutes pass and the rest of the student begin to pour in, including Trish. She smiles and runs to sit right behind me.

"How'd you get Austin to sit next to you? The other girls will be so jealous," she whispers

"I don't know," I whisper back, "He just came in and sat next to me."

Her eyes get wide, but before she can respond, the teacher comes and in claps her hands for everyone to be quiet.

The first day is always the least interesting. The teachers mostly just talk about what we'll be doing and such. This week we have to read the first module, which is basically reviewing what biology is, and the criteria for life and such.

Usually I'd be listening intently to what the teacher is saying, but right now I can't stop thinking about what happened before. Is it possible that he didn't just sit next to me so he could copy my work? '_No, no one would ever want to sit next to me! I'm Ally freakin' Dawson, the awkward, annoying geek that everyone hates.' _

I know I shouldn't think so negatively of myself, but it's kind of hard not to when everyone else thinks so of yourself. Except for Trish. Thank God I have her.

I jump at the sound of bell ringing loudly. Everyone's already leaving the room and I'm just sitting there like an idiot with all of my books still out. I quickly throw my Biology book and notebook into my bag and run to door.

The halls in between classes are a dangerous place, especially when you're hated like me. Everyone's pushing to get through to their next classes, and I swear some of them purposely shove and elbow me. Things finally begin to clear up and just when I think all of the shoving is over, someone shoves me hard from behind, causing me to fall on my face. Now everyone's laughing at me for the second time already today. This is going to be the worst first day of school ever.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of strong hands pull me up. I turn around to thank whoever was kind enough to do so when everyone else was just laughing, and I'm see it's that Austin boy.

"Thanks," I say quietly.

He just mumbles, "Yeah, whatever," and walks away without even looking at me.

* * *

It's lunch hour now, and right now I'm sitting alone. Usually Trish is at the table before me, but today, I haven't seen her even enter the cafeteria. She probably fell asleep in class again.

I scan the cafeteria for her, but instead I spot some blonde hair. It's Austin, and he's looking in my direction. Is he considering sitting with me. I hope he does, but I hope he doesn't. If he does, then maybe I have a new friend for lunch. But at the same time, there's the problem that, well, he's popular, and I am not. Lots of girls like him, and I don't want to upset them. The last thing I need is more hatred. Fortunately (I guess), he sits down with his usual group of friends. I notice him glances over at me constantly, though, as if he's still considering coming over here. He obviously knows that if he's caught sitting with me, his "reputation" would be ruined.

It seems like he's about ready to get up when Trish suddenly sits down right in front of me, making me jump. When Austin sees this, he immediately sits back down.

"Sorry I got here late, I fell asleep in class and the teacher didn't wake me up until he finished cleaning the chalk board and such," she sighs and starts to devour her food.

I laugh, "So, the usual?"

"Oh, wait!" she says, suddenly slamming her fork down, "I need to talk to you about something!"

"What?" I ask.

"I need you to give me every detail about what happened when Austin sat next to you!"

I sigh, "Really Trish? Nothing exciting happened. He just came, said hi, and sat down."

"Popular boys don't just sit down next to nobodies every day!" She exclaims. Well that was nice of her to say.

"Thanks Trish," I say in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, what I mean to say is, him sitting next to you is a big deal! He could have sat anywhere else, but he sat next to you!" She looks way overly excited about this.

"Oh, c'mon. Didn't I already tell you? He probably just thought he could copy my work if he sat next to me!"

I don't know why, but this whole conversation is really starting to annoy me.

"Maybe…or maybe not," she says with a wink.

I ask her to drop the topic and she quickly nods and continues eating. The rest of lunch is peaceful and silent, with a few quick glances over at Austin, of course.

* * *

At the end of the day, I go out and wait for my mom to pick me up. She's taking a while longer than usual, so I pull out my journal/songbook and start to write:

_Lyrics ideas:_

_Well I've been treated like a valentine_

_That's been ripped apart and left behind._

_I'm a fragile girl in a crazy, careless world. __**[1]**_

I was about to write when I hear a voice behind me,

"Pretty good lyrics," I turn around and see Austin peering over my shoulder. He reaches over to touch my book when I slam it shut and look him in the eye,

"Don't. Touch. My. Book!" I say more harshly than intended.

"Ooooh touchy! What, did you write about a crush in there?" he laughs. Is he making fun of me now?

"None of your business. You shouldn't be sneaking around reading people's journals!" I exclaim.

"Well what's the point of writing in it if no one's gonna read it?" He says as he snatches my book away and runs back inside the building.

"HEY!" I yell as I chase him down. When I get inside, I see no sign of him. Then I hear snickering in the closet. Now I have him…

I'm horrified by what I see when I open the door. Two people, I believe their names are Cailey and Nick, are making out in there. They return my look of horror and start begging me not tell certain people, but before they can hardly start, I slam the door shut and run away. I try to forget what I had just seen and continue to look for Austin.

I'm about to look in the gym when I'm suddenly lifted from the ground. I scream and kick for whoever it is (which I'm assuming it's Austin) that grabbed me. He finally puts me down on one of the bleachers in the gym. He smiles evilly at me for a moment before throwing my book at my face.

"What's your problem? How much did you read?" I question him.

"Don't worry, just a bunch of lyrics. You're good at writing them," he says flashing me a smile.

"Nothing embarrassing?" I ask.

He smirks, "Nope." He winks and walks away.

What's with this boy?

**Yes, I combined the first and second chapter. This is probably going to be about the length my chapters will be. I will try to make each chapter longer and longer though. Plz review! I accept constructive criticism. Please no bad language.**

**God loves you!**

**[1] Lyrics from "My Paper Heart" by Francesca Battistelli.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I noticed in the last chapter I wrote that her mom was picking her up rather than her dad. Well, I meant to say dad, so let's just pretend I did…**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews! **

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

I'm scanning through my journal/songbook, looking for anything embarrassing he could have read. What if he's telling his friends about it right now? The last thing I need right now is another reason to be made fun of.

I haven't written _too _many embarrassing things. Just one passage about the cell phone accessory cart guy, Dallas. The rest is just song lyrics mostly. Wait- what if he read about Miss Pennyworth? **[1]** That would be much worse than any passage about a crush! I start to chew my hair in panic when I realize that my dad was coming to pick me up, and I haven't been waiting outside!

I walk back out and see my dad waiting for me in the car. I run up quickly and get into the passenger seat.

"What was that about?" My dad asks as soon as I get in.

"What was what about?" I ask back.

"You chasing that boy into the building. I saw it as I was driving into the pickup area."

He sounds upset. I guess I got too distracted and didn't see him coming.

"Oh, he took my songbook and I was trying to get it back. I'm sorry, dad," I say it as sweetly as possible, hoping that he won't ground me from reading again. That was horrible! **[2]**

A big smile suddenly appears on his face, "So, uh, who is this boy?" he says, lifting an eyebrow.

"Ugh! No one dad. I only just met him today!"

"What's his name?"

"Uh…Austin? Yup, it was Austin," I try and pretend like I couldn't remember. I didn't really forget his name. I mean really, how could I forget? The way he stared into my eyes when he said it…

"Hello?! Ally?" My dad breaks into my thoughts.

"Oh, uh, sorry dad. What did you say?"

"I asked you how your first day went," he says.

"It was good," I lie. I don't bother trying to talk to my dad about how much it sucked, he wouldn't understand. If only mom were still here…

*le flashback*

_"You're leaving for a whole year!?" I yell as tears begin to burst through._

_My mom had just broken the news to me that she'll be leaving to Africa in a week, and she won't be back for a whole year. I can feel my heart cracking inside._

_"Yes, but don't worry hun, I'll video chat with you!"_

_"But that's not the same!" How will I survive a year without her?_

_"C'mon Ally-gator, you know that I'm always with you, and I love you with all of my heart," she says as she wraps me into a hug._

_I embrace her for a moment, but then frustration takes me over and pull away and run up to my room, slamming the door. One more week and then she's gone for year! I sob into my pillow until I drift away into dream land…_

_*_Back to the present*

That was 10 months ago now, but it feels much longer. I don't know if I can handle even just 2 more months without her. I want to tell her about today, about Austin, about the bullies. I would talk to my dad about it, but it's just not the same. I told myself that I would use these 12 months to build a stronger relationship with him, but I haven't made much progress. I mean, whenever I do try telling him about my problems, he just says "Oh" or "Ally I'm too busy to talk about this right now." Either that, or he gives ridiculous advice. Don't get me wrong, I really love my dad, but I just don't understand him, and he just doesn't understand me.

Once we've parked into the driveway of our house, I run inside quickly and head into my rooms. I grab my ipod, put on my headphones, and turn the music up loud as I plop down onto my bed.

* * *

I wake up to a knock on the door. My head phones are still on, and I'm on the floor. Wow, I've never fallen asleep while listening to music before…

I move to get up, but quickly stop as a feel an ache on my back, from sleeping on the floor, of course.

"Ally, I got some pizza. Please come down and eat," I hear my dad say through the door.

I yawn, "Sorry dad, I fell asleep…" I get up and open the door.

I breathe in the wonderful scent of pizza and cheesy bread as I run past my dad to the kitchen table. Boy am I hungry! I didn't eat much for lunch; I was too distracted by Austin's constant glances.

I grab a slice of gooey cheese pizza sink my teeth into it as my dad enters the room.

"You'd think you hadn't eaten in days," he says, laughing.

I laugh, "Can you blame me? This pizza is amazing!"

"It sure is," he says as he gets himself a slice.

Ever since my mom left, we rarely eat home meals. I really miss my mom's homemade pasta and soups, they were the best! I can't wait until she gets back so I can have it again. The takeout we get is pretty good, but after eating pretty much nothing but that for a year, you get really tired of it. I'm so hungry right now, though, that I'd probably love to eat anything.

I'm about to get my second piece of the delicious, saucy, and cheesy pizza when my dad tries to start conversation,

"So, do you like your teachers?"

"I guess so," They were ok.

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Uh…no," I wouldn't call Austin my friend…yet…

"What about that boy Austin?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call stealing someone's songbook friendly", I respond quickly.

He just says "Oh," and continues eating.

I finish up eating and go over to wash my plate. There's a window right in front of our sink, so whenever I'm washing a dish, I stare out the window at the birds flying, and the squirrels chasing each other….Nature is just so beautiful.

After I've washed and dried my dish, I go back to my room and grab my phone. I have 2 new messages, both from Trish. It reads: "Hey can u meet me at mall? I wan 2 hang out."

I text back:

_"I'll be there in a bit."_

I run to the door and begin slipping on my shoes when my dad asks me where I'm going.

"I'm going to meet Trish at the mall, is that ok?"

"Yeah, just be back in an hour," he says, and with that, I'm out the door.

* * *

Trish had just texted me and told me she was at Mini's, so I make my way over there. When I arrive, I see Trish is wearing a headband with a shampoo bottle on top. That's the usual with Trish, she has a new job every day.

Trish spots me and gets up, "Guess who got a job at Sheila's Shampoo?!" she exclaims.

She asks me this question pretty much everyday.

I sigh, "Uh…you?" I say jokingly.

"Yup," she says.

"So do you like working there?" I don't matter; she'll be fired by the end of the day.

"It's fine. Oh look!" she picks up a little box, "I got a mini cake from Mini's! Isn't it cute?"

She opens up the box to reveal a tiny chocolate cake.

"Awww! It's so cute!" I feel weird calling a cake cute, but it was just so small, and so….adorable!

Suddenly, someone snatches the box.

"Well isn't this cute? I think I'll keep it for my Gingerbread family," says a tall redheaded boy. He was also one of the boys that laughed at me. To my surprise, Austin comes up from behind him. He smiles at me for a moment, and then turns away.

Trish glares at the other dude for moment, then kicks him the shin, causing him to drop the cake.

The redhead screams a very high pitched scream, then runs off, Austin following. I can't help but feel relieved that he's gone.

"Stupid Dez," I hear Trish say.

"You know him?" I ask.

"Unfortunately, yes. We used to be friends when we were kids, now he just lives to annoy me," she says.

"That's too bad," I say, still looking in the direction that Austin went.

"Nah, I kind of enjoy hating him," she says as she cuts into the tiny cake.

We both laugh and take a bite out of our half of the delicious mini cake.

* * *

Trish and I are still laughing and talking when I realize that I haven't been keeping track of the time.

"Trish, what time is it?" I ask her.

"Uh…" she glances at her watch, "7:15."

"Shoot!" I jump out of my seat, "I was suppose to be home at 7!"

"Ok, see you tomorrow," she says. I wave goodbye start to run home. Thank goodness I live close to the mall. My dad actually owns a music store there called Sonic Boom. I spend most of my free time there working the counter and hanging out with Trish. There's even a practice room up the stairs with an old piano that I use to help me write songs. I never perform in front anyone though; I have horrible stage fright. I like to record my songs for fun, though.

When I reach my house, I spot my dad sitting at the porch. I begin to chant, "I'm sorry" as I go up to him, but he holds his hand up for me to stop.

"First of all, that's annoying," he begins, "Second of all, just…get inside."

He gets up and we both walk into the house in silence. I guess I'm getting off easy tonight…

I do my Algebra homework real quick, then go to my room to get my Pajamas on. It may only be 8:00ish, but I'm exhausted. Today was a long first day of school. After brushing my teeth, I jump into bed without even bothering to get under the sheets. In a few moments, I'm out like a light…

* * *

I shoot straight up from the sound of a loud knock on the door. I look over at the clock and see that it's 6:15 in the morning. I'm usually up at 6, but I guess my alarm didn't go a off. Either that or I slept through it. Thankfully, my dad was able to see that and knocked on my door.

I get up and jump into the shower. As always, the hot water feels very soothing on my back. So soothing, infact, that it felt like I had just about fallen asleep in there.

I get dressed quickly and dry my hair. I put the usual curls in my hair and head downstairs for breakfast.

I'm greeted by the fresh aroma of pancakes, and…pickles! Yes, pickles. I LOVE them! I'd eat them with just about anything. Even with pancakes. **(Pancakes + pickles = Austin + Ally! :P haha)**

I enter the kitchen and see that my dad has set up a plate with pancakes and a small bowl of pickles on the side. I sit down, pour the syrup, and begin to dig in. I take a few bites of the crunchy, juicy pickles in between my bites of pancakes.

My dad walks into the room with his eyes glued to his new iphone, "You ready to go soon?" he asks.

"Yup, just gotta brush my teeth real quick," I say.

As I run to the bathroom and close the door, I hear my dad yell over, "I'll be waiting in the car!"

I brush my teeth quickly (probably too quickly), grab my bag, and run outside toward the car.

My dad turns up the radio loud on the drive there. I would enjoy that – since I love music- but my dad has a very different taste than mine. He LOVES country. I let out a loud sigh and my dad just laughs as he sings along with the radio.

We make it to Marino High and I give my dad a quick "bye" before running out toward the school.

I get some nasty looks as soon as I walk through the doors. I just look down at my feet and try my best to ignore them until I accidentally bump into someone. I look up and see that it's the same boy that called me a loser yesterday, and he's with Austin and Dez.

He turns around and gives me a rude look, "Watch where you're going, worthless," he says as he pushes me to the ground. He, Austin, and Dez all laugh as they start to walk away. Austin looks back at me, shoots me a supposedly sympathetic look, then throws a paper air plane at me as he laughs again, his facial expression changing into a mocking look.

And the first thought I can muster up is,

"_What is it with this boy?"_

**And that's the end of chapter 2! What did you guys think? Please leave your thoughts in the reviews! Constructive criticism is accepted, as long as there is no bad language. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Btw, I'm sorry I haven't updated Crushes and Curiosities in a while. I'm working on it and I promise I'll have it up soon!**

**[1] Her imaginary friend that she talks to when she's stressed. Remember that from the show?**

**[2] She was grounded from reading in Parents and Punishments. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do NOT own Austin and Ally.**

**Chapter 3:**

Boys. They're so…weird. One second they act like your friend, and the next, they're calling you 'worthless' and throwing paper airplanes at you. Not that Austin called me worthless – his friend did- but he laughed and threw the paper airplane. He actually looked like he felt bad for a moment…nah probably not. Why did I ever think he could be my friend anyway? He's popular and I'm…well, not.

I realize that I'm still sitting there, on the floor, as everyone that walks by gives me weird stares. I quickly get up and brush off my skirt.

I jump at the sound of a voice behind me, "Did you trip on nothing _again_?"

I turn and face the curly-haired Latina, "No, I was," I hesitate, "…Pushed."

Her eyes fill with rage, "What?! By who?! I'll punch their face in!"

I place my hands on her shoulders, "Calm down Trish! I don't even know his name," I decide not to mention the redheaded boy, who I think Trish called 'Dez', or Austin.

Trish's gaze suddenly turns toward the end of the hall, where Austin, Dez and the other boy are.

"Was it Trent?" she says.

"Is that his name?" I point to him.

She gives me a quick nod and starts stomping over to them before I can stop her.

Austin notices her coming over first and warns his friend before turning around and ducking his face into the locker.

"Trent, what is your problem?!" She yells. I've never heard her so angry before.

Trent laughs, "My problem? I think you're the one with a problem here."

"Oh, and what is that Trent? That I have to attend the same school as you 3 morons?!" Trish yells loud enough for practically the whole school to hear.

Trent just ignores the insult, "No, that you're friends with that loser over there!" He points to me…

"You're the real loser here, pushing people and calling them names! Especially to a girl! You just- UGH!" Trish quickly spins the cap off of her water bottle and splashes it onto Trent, hitting Austin's pants a little in the process.

Austin screams a high pitch scream, "Now people are going to think I peed!" He yells as he runs to the boy's bathroom. I can't help but laugh a little.

"You're gonna regret that, Trish!" Trent gives her a threatening look before walking into the boys bathroom as well. I have a feeling that there's something more to Trish's anger against Trent than what he did to me. There's something else going on; something else happened.

I walk up to Trish and turn her around, "Why did you do that?!" I yell. I know she was just trying to help, but she's honestly just made things worse

"The-I- He's a jerk! He deserved it!" She stutters.

"Well now Trent is going to make both of us pay!"

"Sorry…"

"Whatever, I got to get to class," I say as I sling my backpack over my shoulder and head toward Biology.

"I'll see you there in a bit," she says, "I just have to do something real quick…"

I'll find out what that 'something' is later…

* * *

I walk into Biology, and there Austin sits, trying to balance a pencil on his nose like a goofball. He notices me walk in, which apparently causes him to lose concentration, cuz the pencil falls and he looks over at me. He smiles slightly, then looks down at his desk.

That's when I remember…

I have to sit next to him in this class for the rest of the year.

Great.

Well, I guess it could be worse. I could be sitting next to that Trent guy. But still, I'd rather not sit next to one of his buddies. Especially one that acted like he was my friend one day, then made fun of me like the rest of them the next day.

I slowly make my over to my seat next to him. I can feel him watching me with every step I take. It's making me very uncomfortable.

"Uh…" I hear him start to say something, but he closes his mouth and decides against it.

I decide to say something.

"Hi…How is your day so far?"

He gives me an expression that I read as, '_Did you really just ask me that?'_

"It's been fine…" He mumbles quietly, looking back at his desk.

A smile suddenly appears on his face and he turns back to me, "It'd be better if your friend hadn't sprayed water on my pants, though," he says, laughing awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, I remember how you screamed like a girl, too," I say, laughing.

"Did not!" He whisper-yells.

"Yeah, you actually did,"

"Ok I guess I did…GOSH that's embarrassing!" he says.

"Sure is," I say, turning my attention to the window.

We have a moment of silence until I hear him speak up again, "So, uh, how has your day been?"

Is he really asking that now? Just before this class he and his friends had embarrassed me! I decide against mentioning that, though.

"It's funny that _you_ would ask," is all I say.

The small smile he had on his face disappears as the teacher finally walks in. I kind of regret saying that now. It's almost as if I'm afraid I hurt his feelings or something! What the heck? He's the one the let Trent push me down, then added to it by throwing a paper airplane at me and laughing! Why should I even try to be his friend? He's so-

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by my teacher, "Ally? Ally Dawson?"

She's taking attendance.

"Oh, uh, here!" I say quickly.

She laughs, "I wouldn't think you to be the one to daydream, Miss Dawson," she says.

I smile slightly and she goes back to taking attendance. When she's finished, she tells gives each of us a worn out box.

"This your microscope, you need to go set it up for our experiment today," she says.

Wait…No, this can't be happening. Why didn't this occur to me before?

"Uh, Mrs. Cook?" I say.

She turns around, "Yes?"

""Who's my lab partner?"

Austin looks up from his desk, where he was apparently doodling in his notebook.

"Austin, of course!" She says before turning her attention to a different pair of students.

Maybe after class I could talk to her about switching partners. For right now, I'm just going to have to accept what I have. I don't want to bother the teacher in the middle of class.

I try to read Austin's expression, to see whether he's happy, sad, surprised, or mad. But I can't, he seems to be expressionless. He just gets up, grabs the box, and motions for me to follow him to the table where we'll perform the experiment.

It's right then that Trish _finally_ enters the room. Fashionably late, as usual. I push my curious thoughts about what she could've been doing away.

As Mrs. Cook begins to lecture her for being late, I turn my attention to setting up the microscope. Austin isn't doing anything, as usual. He's just fiddling around with the guitar pick on his necklace.

"So…are you going to do anything, or are you going to just sot there and let me do all the work?" I say.

I sure hope he isn't one of those kids who just sit around and let their partner do all the work, then take credit for it in the end. That would just confirm my suspicions that he only sat next to me because he considered me a 'nerd.' He just wants to use me to cheat his way into good grades.

Or at least "good enough" grades.

"Uh, well…," he begins, "What should I do?"

"Well,…"I look at the instructions, "We're supposed to observe cheek cells, so you could use a cotton swab to rub on inside of your cheek," I say.

"Uh, ok," he says as he pick up a cotton swab and stick it into his mouth.

"Austin! We're only supposed to get a little bit to smear onto the slide!" I yell.

He pulls it out, revealing that it's covered in his saliva.

"Ewww!" I squeal. He holds it out to me, "Now what?" he asks.

I back away, "_You_ are going to smear a little bit of that onto this slide," I say as I hand him the slide.

He does what I say, and I carefully put the coverslip on the top.

"I call seeing it first! It's my saliva, anyway," he says, picking up the slide.

He starts to slide it under the clips, but not very cautiously.

"Be careful, Austin. You don't want to break anything." I say.

"Don't worry," he says as he quickly turns the nosepiece.

"Austin! You have to go _slow_, or you could damage the lens!" I exclaim.

He ignores my comment and looks into the microscope.

"Cool! They're moving!" He yells excitedly.

I sigh, "Let me see."

I find what I see to be interesting and disgusting all at the same time.

I make my drawings quickly and hand the microscope back to Austin, who's laughing at the disgusted on my face.

"Does my saliva gross you out?" he says with a big smile.

I tease him, "I'm actually kind of worried. Your saliva didn't look…normal…" I say.

He chuckles, "That's just cause I'm special."

"Did your mom tell you that?" We both burst out laughing.

I actually ended up enjoying my first day having Austin as my lab partner. We laughed and joked around, and suddenly it felt like he was my best friend- like I'd known him my whole life. There's something about him that makes me feels so warm and happy inside, and I can't explain it. I don't understand it.

So again the question is asked,

"_What is it with this boy?"_

**Thanks for reading! Please review. **

** I'd like to give a quick shout-out to those who reviewed the first 2 chapters!**

**Supersweetp!**

** SUPERFAN01!**

** R5fan16!**

** Strawberryswiirl! **

**URxGORGEx! **

**Queenc1! **

**Bulldogbarb09! **

**Katnov97! **

**Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally!**

**I Love Zacey!**

** Also thanks to all of the guests who reviewed, and to everyone who favorited and followed!**

** I'll try my best to have it updated soon! Right now I'm working on the next chapter of "Crushes and Curiosities!" :) Btw you can follow me on twitter Panckles **

**(yes, pickles+pancakes = Panckles)**


End file.
